Haru vs playmaker
by nerd314314
Summary: Lightning sends Haru to duel playmaker. Soulburner , Revolver and playmaker abuse Haru. Haru is ai in this fanfic. He is 14 in this fanfic. sorry for errors contains op cards and madeup cards. Haru is not using hydradrive. I don't own vrains. contains a Windy and Haru friendship moment . Rated M for violence . warning: you might hate playmaker's crew for what they did to Haru.


Lightning was watching Soulburner getting mad at Revolver. It was very fun for him to watch. Lightning said " windy, bring me the failure to me.". Windy said " you mean the one who you call useless Haru?". Lightning said " yes, that's thing.". Haru heard him and came to Lightning with a depressed face and asked Lightning " what do you want me to do?". Lightning said " what you to duel with the new deck you made. I don't want you to duel with your shitty hydradrive deck. Now do your work, you piece of trash!". Haru teleported to where playmaker and the crew was at with tears in his eyes. Windy screamed at Lightning " That was too mean, Lightning! ". Lightning said " I don't care!". Windy walked away.

Soulburner was about to say "it's time to..." Then Haru appeared . Soulburner screamed at Haru " you piece of trash. Get away from me, you little kid" punching Haru hard in the face destorying Haru's right half face. Haru was in tears in his left eye since he did not have his right eye. Lightning screamed " shut up, crybaby! Go duel playmaker!". Playmaker's crew excluding Aqua , Blue maiden and ghost girl laughed and said " Yeah Haru is so useless and a crybaby!". Soulurner said " I am going to punch Haru again!". Haru try to avoid Soulburner's punchs. But soulburne punch him hard on the legs to destory his two legs. Haru cried more. Soulburner and rest of the playmaker's crew excluding the females in the group laughed at Haru's pain. The females felt bad for Haru eventhugh he was on Lightning's team. Playmaker said " we will duel now, you piece of trash.". Haru said who was on the ground " ok,let's duel , This will be a master duel!". Playmaker said " whatever!". They both started their dueldisks and they said "Duel!".

Playmaker said " I go 1st. I normal summon Cyberse Wizard in attack mode. I play a spell called Cyberse overpay! I special summon up to 2 monsters with the same name from my deck in attack mode. you take 3500 points of damage. you don't have a draw phase for the rest of the duel. you can't special summon from the extra deck for the rest of the duel. you can't add cards from your deck or graveyard to your hand for the rest of this duel! You can't play spell cards for the rest of this duel! I can't set cards this turn!". Haru watched his lifepoints dropped from 4000 to 500 while playmaker special summoned his two monsters in attack mode. Playmaker said " Bohman don't love you! He hates you! You gets in his way. He wish you never existed! You are a worthless if i mean even the worst trash in the world is more worthy than you! I use my 3 monsters to link summon Decode Talker in attack mode! My turn is over, dumbass". Revovler and Soulburner said " you tell him,Playmaker!". Ghost girl screamed " stop bullying him! He's just a ai kid ! ". Playmaker said " shut up,Ghost girl!". Playmaker said "Make your move, dumbass!".

Haru said " My turn! I just want to be loved!" with tears in his left eye. Playmaker said " Everyone hates you . We hate your guts. We even like Lightning more than you!". Ghost girl said " Shut up, Playmaker!". Playmaker ignored him. Ghos girl could see Blue maiden and Aqua pissed off at playmaker and the rest of the group. Haru said with tears in his left eye " I just want to be loved! I normal summon Crystal Heart Happy (level 2/cyberse/water/atk 0/def 0) in attack mode. I use it's effect. I can special summon a " Crystal Heart " monster from my deck in attack mode since i normal summoned Crystal Heart Happy, I special summon Crystal Heart Joy (level 2/cyberse/water/atk 0/def 0) in attack mode from my deck. I use Crystal Heart Joy's effect, since this card was special summoned, my opponet must send a monster they control to the graveyard. If it's a link monster, my opponent takes 400 points damage for each link arrow on the link monster.". Playmaker said " you will pay, Haru!" while his lifepoints went down from 4000 to 2800. Ghost girl said " this deck shows he wants to be loved!". Haru said " I am not done yet! Since I control 2 " Crystal Heart" monsters, I can special summon Crystal Heart Love( level 2/cyberse/water/atk 1200/def 0) from my hand in attack mode. when special summoned, my opponet takes 200 points of damage for each "Crystal Heart" monster i control. Then all my " Crystal Heart" monsters gain attack equal to the damage you take by this effect! ". Playmaker said " This can't be!" while his lifepoints went down from 2800 to 2200. Then all of Haru's monsters gained 600 attack points. Haru said " All my monsters attack you directly, playmaker!". Everyone was in shock including Lightning to see playmaker's lifepoints hit zero due to the 3 attacks.

Lighting said " Haru, just got lucky!". Soulburner and Revolver was so salty because of playmaker's lost they started kicking Haru's very injuried boby like a soccer ball. Haru cried in pain. He knew he was dying . Soulburner said " this is the end for you.". Haru then used rest of his strength to teleport out of there to his room to enter a healing chamber to heal himself. He could not hear anyone in the chamber. Windy walked in and saw Haru was very hurt. Revovler and Soulburner sent windy a pm saying they did this to Haru. That pissed off Windy. Windy walked out mad and he said " Revolver and Soulburner will pay for what they did to Haru, the only person I care about!"


End file.
